


Fría noche

by Nakuru



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No eran muchas las opciones que tenían en una noche como esa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fría noche

—Ban-chan...

El quejido hizo que se esforzase en abrir los ojos e intentase espantar un poco la somnolencia, al menos hasta que notó que todavía estaba oscuro y el que ni siquiera podía escuchar el sonido del motor de algún carro al pasar por las cercarías.

—¡Ginji, es media noche! —exclamó, girándose para darle la espalda a su compañero al tiempo que sostenía con ambas manos la delgada manta que lo cubría, y nuevamente cerró sus ojos, mas antes de que pudiese intentar regresar al mundo de los sueños Ginji volvió a hablar.

—¡Pero tengo frío!

El tono lastimero que Ginji estaba usando le hacía desear tener un cigarrillo, no tanto para buscar algo de paciencia en una larga calada sino para poder lanzarlo al suelo y expresar su molestia sin tener que moverse demasiado.

—¿Crees que eres el único? —bufó—. Duérmete ya.

A pesar de sus palabras Ban fue incapaz de hacer justo eso y se encontró alerta, aguardando por el momento en que el silencio sería roto una vez más.

Para su sorpresa tuvo que esperar durante varios minutos en los cuales abrió los ojos y mantuvo su mirada en la manija de la puerta de su auto.

Sin tan sólo la mitad de la mercancía que debían recuperar no hubiese terminado destruía por el bruto de Hishiki podrían haber pagado sus deudas y rentado un apartamento... o por lo menos una habitación en un hotel.

Maldito bastardo, pensó cada vez más despierto, ¿acaso realmente era un protector...?

—No puedo dormir...

La voz de Ginji lo sobresaltó al punto que se enderezó de reflejo en su asiento, apartando por completo su manta y frunciendo el ceño al escuchar el sonido producido por el plástico bajo él.

—¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!? No puedo hacer nada. ¡Nada!

Aparte de esperar.

Aunque su última cajetilla de cigarrillos había quedado arruinada durante la zambullida de su auto en el lago mientras huían de Hishiki, con algo de suerte los cobertores de invierno y los asientos estarían secos el día siguiente.

Y si no, al menos se suponía que Natsumi regresaría de sus vacaciones y quizás ella se apiadaría de ellos más que Paul y les daría más que un par de plásticos para cubrir los asientos todavía húmedos, un par de telas que no merecían ser llamadas mantas y un par de tazas de café que igual les cobraría después.

—Pero... —Ginji también se había enderezado en su asiento, sosteniendo la excusa de frazada contra él y Ban de dio por vencido.

A ese paso no dormirían ni un solo minuto y esa idea era tan atractiva como provocar a Ginji hasta que lo noquease con una descarga. Aunque con eso él no sentiría frío... pero su auto también terminaría arruinado.

—Está bien —dijo chasqueando su lengua. No le gustaba aceptar la que consideraba "la última opción para las noches de invierno" tan fácilmente, mas cuando él cedía en lugar de proponerlo podía poner sus propios términos—. Pero ni creas que yo estaré en la mitad.

—¡Ban-chan! —celebró Ginji y sin ningún preámbulo se lanzó hacia él, abrazándolo aun antes de colocar bien las dos mantas que ahora podían compartir, aparentemente sin importarle la incomodidad de tener la mitad de su cuerpo en una silla cubierta de plástico y la otra mitad contra la palanca de cambios—. Así sí podré dormir. —aseguró contentó, ocultando su rostro en la curva del cuello de Ban.

—Más te vale.

A pesar de contestar de mala manera, Ban se tomó unos segundos para acomodar ambas frazadas sobre ellos antes de hundirse una vez más en el asiento, rodear a Ginji con sus brazos y cerrar sus ojos mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Así estaba seguro de que él también podría dormir y nada podría despertarlo hasta que amaneciera.

Aparte del hambre, claro.


End file.
